


Misplaced

by Pinkmayjay



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Best Friends, Bridgerton, Bridgertons Being Bridgertons, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Inspired by Bridgerton (TV), Lost Love, Love, Regency Romance, Smut, Strong Female Characters, benedict bridgerton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkmayjay/pseuds/Pinkmayjay
Summary: Benedict and Isobel.Isobel and Benedict.They were inseparable since birthUntil they were no longer.This is the story of their reconnection 14 years later.A Benedict Bridgerton love story.This story is also posted on Wattpad under username Pinkjaymay
Relationships: Benedict Bridgerton/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

"Lady Bridgerton, please sit down. You are in no fit state to be pacing like this" Veronica spoke softly, placing a hand on Lady Bridgertons shoulder as she slowed down her pacing of the drawing room and stood by the window over looking the gardens.

"Edmund said he would be back around this time, Veronica. I can not help but pace to keep my thoughts at bay until they are back where I can see them" Lady Violet Bridgerton turned to face Veronica her Lady's maid. "You are also in no fit state to be watching over me, let us both sit" 

Violet took Veronicas hand and they both sat down.  
Both of them 38 weeks pregnant a few days give or take.   
The two women were close acquaintances, Veronica had been violets lady's maid for 5 years. Although more the relationship of best friends, they had grown close and when Veronicas husband had passed away when Veronica was just 4 months pregnant, Violet who was 4 months pregnant herself with her 2nd child, took it up on herself to look after Veronica the way Veronica looked after her. 

"I'm sure Edmund and Anthony are safe and on their way back Lady Bridgerton"  
"I do hope so" her speech interrupted by a young Anthony bursting through the door and attacking his mothers lap sitting next to her on the sofa.

"Darling where have you been? I missed you so" she cupped Anthony's face with her palms placing a kiss upon his forehead.  
"Horses poorly" Anthony spoke.  
"Oh dear, where is your father dear Anthony?" Violet spoke as she stroked her sons hair.

"In the stables mama" he replied   
Veronica stood up to exit the room, to leave the mother and son together.  
"I shall leave you to it Lady Bridg-"  
Veronica was stopped short of her exit when she looked down to the puddle of water which had now lay at her feet. Violet stood quickly to help her friend but it seems she dealt the same fate that day and as she stood water gushed from under her dress and over the carpeted floor.

"Anthony, ring the bell will you please dear, quickly now"   
"Yes mama" 

*****

"Benedict Bridgerton, come here right this instant!" Violet shrieked as her 6 year old son ran past the drawing room door like his feet were on fire. Violet stood and walked to the doorway as her son paced backwards back towards his mother.

"Yes, mama" he questioned, knowing he was about to be scolded by his mother.

"What have I told you about running round these halls benedict?"

"No running allowed unless its an emergency mama"

"Correct, now is there an emergency?"

Benedict nodded frantically looking around to see if anyone was listening "I've lost Isobel" 

"Youve lost her? How do you lose a person?"

"We were playing hide and go seek and I cant find her anyway mama" Benedict panicked, Violet thought he might be on the edge of tears.

"I'm sure she is somewhere dear" she reassured him.

"What if she is lost forever?" Benedict gasped

"Where were you playing? I will join you on your search" 

"In the gardens mama" 

Violet held her sons hand as he dragged her to the gardens, it was spring and the flowers were in full bloom, bright colours lined the bushes and the smells that filled her nose made her sigh in relief. 

"Now Benedict, where does Isobel go when she is upset, maybe she is hiding there perhaps?"

Benedict chewed on his bottom lip shrugging his shoulders, Violet could see the clogs turning in his head as he dug deep to try and remember.

"The tulips!" He gasped "I didn't check the tulips!" Violet watched as her son ran off towards the tulips trees, as she caught up to him, she could see Isobel, safe and sound peeking behind the thin trunk of the tree.

"Isobel" Benedict shouted as he ran up to the small girl, although born on the same day, exactly 30 minutes apart, he was still a whole head taller than her, she was small and petite, her blonde hair pulled together in a low ponytail at the back of her head.   
She stood dumbstruck as benedict wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I thought I lost you forever Isobel" 

"Don't be so silly benedict" Isobel replied, her face with a look of disgust as she pushed him off her and dusted down her dress he had now crinkled. 

Violet thought again, even though, born on the same day 30 minutes apart and although benedict a whole head taller, Isobel certainly had the maturity on him. 

"Come Isobel, let's get you back to your mother, she shall be worried, it is near gone tea time, she shall be looking for you. You too benedict, come. I can teach you some piano forte before bed" 

"Can isobel come back tomorrow mama?" Benedict questioned.

"Of course Isobel is always welcome as long as her mother agrees" Violet stroked Isobel's hair as she walked besides her.

"Mother said it won't be long until she will teach me how to be the best lady's maid" Isobel spoke proudly, she loved her mother and want to be just like her when she grew up.

"Can you be my lady's maid?" Benedict questioned.

"No Benedict, don't be so silly, you are not a lady, a lady's maid, maids on only ladies, like your mama, or Daphne when she is older, isn't that right Lady Bridgerton"

"Please Isobel, call me Violet. I will not ask you again" she smiled as they reached the steps of the garden. 

Veronica peered out the door at the top of the steps, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw her daughter walking with Violet.   
"I've been looking for you Isobel, I was worried. Its near past tea time. Come inside" Isobel ran up to her mother giving her a hug.

"Benedict lost me mother"

"I did not lose you! You were just misplaced" benedict replied.

The two mothers laughed at their children as they took them inside. 

*****

"Do you think we will be friends forever?" Benedict asked Isobel as they lay in the grass of the Bridgerton Gardens. It was summer and the sun was bright in the sky with not a cloud around it.

"I should think so, we have made it 11 years so far, that's far more than anyone else I know" Isobel turned to face benedict, her eyes squinting.

"You've known Anthony 11 years" he turned to face her.

"Yes, but Anthony isn't my best friend benedict, you are" Isobel returned to looking up at the sky but closed her eyes.

"I could fall asleep right here" she said breathing in the summer air "so peaceful, the smell of the flowers are divine and they are beautiful this time of year, don't you think?" 

Benedict lay watching her breathing, he could see her mouth moving but he was too busy looking at the the bridge of her nose, that was his favourite part of her face, he doesn't know why it was his favourite he wasn't even sure why he would have a favourite part of her face, but he did. He liked the smoothness of it, he also liked her eyelashes especially when her eyes were closed like they were now, the way they rested on the tops of her cheeks like light feathers.  
He never used to have a favourite part of her face, but last month they were laying as they were now and she had fell asleep, he knew he should have woke her but he found solace in watching her look so peaceful, the way her chest rose and fell rhythmically, the soft breaths that left her nose. He wanted to reach out and touch her face but knew it was inappropriate to do so, so he just watched her instead.

****

The day Edmund Bridgerton passed away, Benedict was 17 years old, his brother Anthony was 19 and and on the cusp of going to University but now he was the man of the Bridgerton household.

Benedict was truly saddened by his fathers death, he had got to spend 17 years under his wise wings, he taught him a lot and now he felt a lot of sorrow for his youngest siblings, he was old enough to understand the ins and outs of death but some of his younger siblings will struggle to comprehend. Young Gregory will grow not remembering his father and his mother was with child again, this child would not even get to be held by their father and that made Benedict more than grateful to have had 17 years with him.

He sat underneath the tulip trees away from prying eyes, he wanted to be alone. That was a lie, he never wanted to be alone but sometimes being alone was the safer option. What he really wanted was his best friend, Isobel. But alas she was not here, she hadn't been in the Bridgerton household for months. 

"Benedict?"

He turned quickly to his name, his mind had to playing tricks on him, had his imagination really turned so wild to imagine her voice, no it had not, she was here in front of him. He rose to his feet in a hurry.

"My deepest condolences about your father" her soft voice spoke. He missed her voice.

"Isobel, what are you doing here?"

"I came with my mother, Lady Bridgerton called upon her for some assistance"

"I thought you and your mother didn't work for Bridgerton house any longer?"

"We don't, but in times like this familiarity is key, especially with young children, I won't be staying, I just... I just wanted to make sure you were okay benedict"

"all the better now you are here" he stepped closer but she took a step back in return.

"I shouldn't have come, I think I shall leave" Isobel turned to leave, she knew she shouldn't have sort him out but her heart got the better of her.

"Isobel please" he grabbed her wrist quicker than she could escape and pulled her close, his head resting on top of hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Benedict plea-"

"Shhhhhh" Benedict cut her off "please Isobel, just let me have this, you left without so much as a goodbye last time, I just need this, I need you" he whispered into her hair.

A silent tear rolled down Isobel's face which she could not stop, she felt his racing heart against her ear making her tears fall more often, his hand cupped her face and his forehead rested against hers as their lips brushed in a sweet and tender kiss, made salty by both of their tears. Their lips soon crashing together, both of them savouring each others taste and taking their time to remember how this felt, burning the feel of their lips into one anothers memories. This was not their first kiss, but, they both knew it would be their last.


	2. Chapter 2

Isobel Penville had reached the age of one and thirty by floating through life, she like to called herself lucky. Up until she was 17 she had been given great opportunities, her mother was a fine lady’s maid to one of thee most prestigious families in London. The Bridgerton family, Isobel grew up with the children of the house, they became close friends, but she had a special connection with one of the Bridgerton children in particular, the boy she shared a birthday with, the boy she had shared her soul with. 

Benedict Bridgerton. 

She had not spoken to him in 14 years after her dismissal from Bridgerton house. She had loved Benedict truly, but she was a nobody, a servant, they could never be together and she didn’t want to stick around to see him betrothed to another, it would be too painful for her to witness. So her and her beloved mother moved across the country to Cheshire to start a fresh. Her mother managed to secure a job as a governess for a very high family and as soon as Isobel turned 18 she took out to find herself a job, she didn’t want to be a lady’s maid or a governess like her mother, she didn’t know what she wanted, she just knew she wanted to do something she loved and she wanted to make a difference.

One night she was approached and asked if she would like to do some live modelling for a class for some respectable money, she accepted of course. she found it quite thrilling, freeing and honest. She felt like a work of art, and quite truly, she was. After a few weeks of live modelling she asked the classes teacher, Henry, if she herself could sit in on a class and try to see if she enjoyed the drawing the art as much as she enjoyed the being the art. He agreed and on that first class as she sat behind her easel, charcoal in hand she once again felt the thrilling and freeing sensation and in that moment she knew this is what she was meant to do, this is what she was born to do, this was her passion.

She had spent years training under Henry, he was like an adoptive father to her, he took her under his wing and taught her everything be knew. They travelled together across England and Europe doing portraits and landscapes. They were hired by rich families and royalty, she never dreamed she would have this life. Her paintings went to auctions and people paid money for them, for her paintings! She couldn’t believe it the first time she received money for her paintings. 

Isobel Penville was lucky and she knew she was lucky, She counted her blessings every day, she knew that a womans role was in the house or maiding on the wealthy, and she was given a chance to break free of those roles. But, she was now one and thirty, with no husband and no children. She had bought a cottage for herself with her new fortune, right in the countryside of Cheshire, she didn’t want to stray to far from her mother, she was all she had left.

She had been thinking about her future for some time, in fact she had been dreaming about it since she was young, Isobel had always wanted a family, growing up with the Bridgertons a house that birthed a new child every other year or so, being around such young babies she knew she wanted children at some point, she honestly thought she would have had a family before now but alas here she was, a spinster. She had been offered the role of mistress many a time but she turned them all down, although she was in her thirties she looked no older than 25, she was still fresh faced, hazel eyed and golden hair that flowed like silk.

She looked at the canvas in front of her and back to the young couple who were taking their seats in the chairs provided. The new Duke and Duchess of Cheshire.

“Good day your graces" she spoke softly with a small curtesy.

“Please, Ms Penville it is an honour to have you painting us today, I am such a fan of your work, it is truly remarkable”

Isobel blushed, she could never take a compliment well, she still couldn’t believe this was her life. Her name never used to be Isobel Penville, but she decided she needed a pen name to sign under, so she started signing all of her work ‘I.Penville' and never looked back, it sounded professional, more professional than Isobel Smith anyway.

The couple took their seats next to each other and held each others hands tightly. Isobel could tell they were in love from the way they looked at each other, she had someone once look at her that way and she wondered if she would ever experience it again. Once she has directed the couple to a more comfortable position and moved back behind her canvas, she picked up her apparatus and when her first stroke hit the surface she relaxed and her mind took over, she loved this. She was so grateful to be able to enjoy her work although she never really called it work, just a hobby she rather enjoyed. 

******

“Do you like this piece?” 

“It is interesting, to say the least” Benedict replied to the gentleman to his left “is this yours?” 

“This one among others" the gentleman nodded “I prefer the realist approach, the female body is a beauty among itself, don’t you think?” 

“Exceedingly” he replied nodding. The painting itself was of a young womans back profile, her hands either side of her, palms resting on the brick balcony in front of her, wearing a beautiful blush pink dress that fell across her shoulder which were sleek and smooth, her blonde waved hair draping down to just past her shoulder blades and although only an oil painting, Benedict thought her hair looked soft enough to run your fingers through. you could not see the womans face but it gave her an air of mystery which Benedict liked. He could imagine walking up behind her on what looked like a warm spring night and curving his arms around her waist and placing sweet kisses on her shoulder and the back of her neck. 

“will you be making a bid?” the gentleman spoke interrupting his thought process.

“I may, I have only just arrived and haven’t looked fully around yet”   
“do you paint yourself?” the gentleman questioned.

“I dabble, its more of a hobby, a past time I enjoy" Benedict replied swiftly.  
“forgive me for not introducing myself, Sir Henry Granville" the man held out his hand to Benedict and he took it and released a firm shake.

“Benedict Bridgerton" 

“Pleasure to meet you Benedict" 

“likewise" benedict smiled politely.

“if none of these pieces suit you, I have many others in my studio, you should stop by, I also do some live model sessions every so often, I think you would enjoy”  
“thank you for the invitation" Benedict nodded his gratitude.

“May I show you some of my other works I have in the auction tonight? I have one of my favourites you might be interested in if this one sparks your interest" he pointed to the painting of the woman in the pink dress. “why are you so interested in this piece if I might ask, I was watching you across the room, you have been stood here for 10 minutes” 

“She reminds me of someone I used to know, and old friend. I imagine this is what she would look like if I knew her today" Benedicts’ eyes returned to the painting.

“this painting is about 10 years old, she was my apprentice , shy young thing back then, I believe she was about 20 when I painted this, her beauty is breath taking, fine young woman she is, some of her paintings are here tonight, she herself is also here somewhere, I seem to have lost her, she refuses to come to London with me most of the time but I managed to bribe her this time, albeit it did cost me a pretty penny" Henry spun around on the spot looking for his acquaintance.  
Sounds like a woman who knew her worth Benedict thought.

“If you excuse me, I must speak with my mother, pleasure meeting you Mr Granville” Benedict nodded his farewell to Henry as he spied his mother entering the room.

“If you fancy dropping in to one of my live model sessions, i have one tomorrow at Hartford house, 4pm. Feel free to drop by” Henry nodded and exited as Benedict approached his mother and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. As soon as he pulled away he knew his mother was about to give him a seeing to about his behaviour the last two weeks.

“I didn’t think i would see you here, Benedict” His mother spoke with a surprised tone.

Truth be told, Benedict hadn’t been to any events in the last two weeks. You see he had reached the ripe old age of one and thirty and still was unmarried. Every season his mother would make a list of the most eligible young ladies and every year none of them suited him. He wanted to marry for love although he knew he would never marry love, he only ever loved one girl and he hadn’t seen her in 14 years, she could be deceased for all he knew, she could be married with teenage children, she could be anywhere in the world. 

“good evening mama, you know I can not turn down a gallery auction"  
“indeed” she said straightening his lapels and brushing them down “but yet you can turn down many ball and musicale invitations? This year is a great year for debutantes Benedict, some beautiful young women you sho-"

“Forgive me for interrupting, I am not ready to be betrothed yet, you know this"

“Very well, I shall not push, Gregory shall be married before you I suppose" she winked at her son which earned her a smirk “have you seen this painting? Its outstanding" Violet gestured to the wall behind them, a landscape painting of a waterfall amongst some trees, if you looked closely at the painting you could see sparks of small wildlife surrounding the waterfall, the detail was fascinating and truly unique and rare, he had never seen such detail.

“it is beautiful”

“I know” Violet sighed “its breath taking, I think I might want this one for the drawing room" 

Benedict looked closer at the painting, and then to the signature in the bottom right of it.

‘I.Penville' 

“I have never heard of Mr I Penville myself" Benedict looked to his mother.

“really?” she spoke in her surprised tone again “For someone who likes art you don’t know a lot. I already have 1 of his works in the drawing room, his eye for detail is spectacular”

“indeed it is" Benedict replied. He thought about bidding for the painting himself for his own residence but he wouldn’t, he would bid on the woman in the pink dress instead.


	3. Chapter 3

Benedict looked up at the tall brick building in front of him. It was a beautiful townhouse, stretching over 3 maybe 4 floors and an attic. Once he was welcomed inside by a doorman he was guided to a room where several people were already seated in a half moon formation, all the chairs pointing towards a young lady, he could not see her face as she was directed to sit with her back towards him, he could see a slim line of her profile but not enough to see her. He spotted henry talking to a man across the room and Henry excused himself and began to stride towards him.

“so glad you could make it" he said resting his hand on Benedicts shoulder giving it a firm slap.

“in all honestly, I haven’t left the house in a while, thought it might be good for me to socialise” 

“well you came to the right place, we are all like minded people here" Henry winked “I saved you a seat in case you turned up" Henry gestured to the spare seat in front of him and guided him to it. “You seemed to like this angle from my previous painting so I thought you would appreciate this seat" 

Benedict took a seat in front of the easel and took his time to study the live model in front of him before he started.  
She held a sheet around her which draped around her back dipping only slightly and it fell into her creased elbows, he could tell she was holding the sheet closed, he’d imagined she sat with her legs crossed and the sheet revealing her legs, her blonde hair was free and cascading down her back, half of it pulled back and a blue bow clipped to hold it in place. 

Benedict picked up his apparatus and began to let his hand float over the canvas and let his heart do the drawing.

Ever since she became the artist Isobel had grow to hate live modelling, she still got the thrilling sensation of being someone’s art work and inspiring people but now because she was an artist she felt the need to cover up her modesty, she knew some male artists were absolute fiends but their model they had scheduled for the class did not show and they had no other option, she kept her dignity covered with a sheet draped over her mid back so her shoulders were exposed and she crossed her legs in front of her, peeking them out of the fabric as it donned her thighs. 

She would sit here in the same spot for 2 hours, it was her time to reflect, her time to empty her mind of the troubles she had and just be. She had reluctantly agreed to come to London with Henry, she hasn’t been back here in 14 years and had always managed to avoid it when ever she could. But Henry wanted her there as some of her pieces were up for auction and he managed to bribe her with a little bit of money and a promise of only staying for 1 week. This was day 2. They had arrived yesterday morning and they were staying in Henry’s London town house residence. She had never been and was aghast at how big it was, several floors, plush rich furnishings. She admitted there were more things than painting going on behind the doors to several rooms but that was none of her business to know and she knew Henry was never one to shy away from controversy and loved to drink and smoke. Henry spent most of the year in London, occasionally venturing back to Cheshire to see how she was doing, he had tried many a time to get her to move to London, it was a hive of the rich and she could get so much work and earn much more money than where she was, but she tried her best to stay away from the city, she didn’t want to run into any one she knew. Henry held infamous parties in London, she had heard from fellow artists as their paths crossed, but Isobel had never been privy to a party. Her room was located on the top floor away from the noise of the house which she liked but last night when she made her way up to her room, she had walked past several men and every single one of them watched her walk by like she was in a spot light, she never usually endured male attention but the way they looked at her chilled her to her core and she felt a buzz of unknown energy surge through her, she felt desired for the first time in a long time. Of course she was no kept woman, she was no young pure virgin debutante, she was 31 and she had felt desire before if only a few times, she had pleased men and they had pleased her, but being in Henrys London townhouse and knowing what went on behind the closed doors gave Isobel a feeling of thrill. Maybe she would join the drinking, just for one night maybe, maybe she could let go of societies labels just for one night.

As the two hours went by, she was suprised at how fast it flew.

“Put your clothes on Ms P” Henry spoke over the room as the artists behind their work stations started to pack up and leave. “I’m sure these people are tired of seeing your body” he winked as he approached her from her front, pulling the sheet up and over her shoulders “great job today, sorry you had to step in, I should know better than to trust strangers" 

“You surely should considering i myself used to be a stranger and look what happened there” she laughed as she stood and walked to her left and behind a temporary wall partition so she could change.

She heard Henry showing people either out of the studio or let them roam the house to a different room. As she came out from behind the partition every one had left and she took her time going round the room and examining the works that were left.

She always admired art, in every shape and form, the way people expressed themselves was beautiful and every single one was different, most of the works were full body from tonight, then she strolled over to the last one, it wasn’t full body but only her from behind mid back and up, it was a charcoal piece, and every curve in her back had been drawn, the detail was beautiful, the bow in her hair looked delicate, you could see none of her face, I doubt the person seating here could see any of her face from the position she sat but they still managed to capture her beauty. It was remarkable.

She sat in the seat where they would have sat and just simply admired the work of art of herself and she felt a hand on her shoulder which jolted her from her seat.  
“Jesus, Henry. You frightened me" Isobel gasped holding her hand to her chest.

“I do quite it enjoy it when you blasphemy Isobel, you should do it more often" Henry said as Isobel playfully smacked him on the arm. “its a beautiful piece of art work is it not?”

“Very beautiful, even if I am the inspiration” she winked.

“I’m hoping he comes back, he has a lot of potential, doesn’t quite believe in himself enough"

“Really? With work like this?”

“I know! He has quite a talent"

“truly” Isobel took one more look at the work “I am off the my bed chambers Henry, do we have any plans for tomorrow?”

“I was thinking we could go to a tea room for lunch?” Henry suggested. 

“very well, sounds delightful as long as you’re paying.” She joked playfully as she walked to the door.

“I do have a party planned for tomorrow night, you are free to join if you please" he called out to her as she turned in the door frame.

“I shall think about it, thank you Henry, goodnight”

“goodnight Isobel"  
  
****

As day turned into night, Benedict racked his mind on whether to attend a party in host of Henry Granville. Yesterday he attended a class of sorts and as he was escorted out by Henry, he asked if he would return tonight as he was hosting yet another party.

Before Benedict could change his mind he found himself already at the door of Henrys and knocking firmly, from outside the door he could hear the sounds of several conversations, light touches of string music and laughter. The door opened swiftly revealing Henry.

"Benedict, so glad you could make it" Henry greeted.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world"

"Please come in" he moved aside gesturing for Benedict to enter and as benedict stepped inside his senses were heightened by all the different sounds, smells and the visions of women dancing and mem drinking and drawing.

"Please, make yourself at home, hosting duty calls" Henry said as he walked off down a hallway.

Benedict had never seen a world like this, a world where people live freely, no constricts of social image. He had never hated being a bridgerton, he loved his family and all of his siblings but sometimes he wish he was not under a lense so much. He wanted a bit of freedom, to not be judged by society and just live and as he walked through the rooms looking into each one and seeing the different types of men and women, he knew this was a life he wanted to live, even if only for a night.

He spotted Henry resting his arm on the bottom of a stair case in conversation with someone, he couldn't see who it was as there were so many people around and they were hidden by a wall. Henry was laughing with whomever this was and Benedict saw Henry reach out and grab what was a womans hand, bring it to his lips and place a gentle kiss upon her knuckles, the arm then disappeared and Henry walked over to Benedict with a smile on his face.

"See anything you might like?" He questioned as he approached him.

"I truly am jealous of the life you live, this sir, is extraordinary" Benedict truthfully told Henry.

"Come with me let me show you something"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love a close encounter


	4. Chapter 4

“Wow" Benedict exclaimed as Henry lead him into a room.

“Exactly, much different than my works I allow people to see" Henry closed the door behind him and shoved his hands into his pockets watching Benedicts reaction to the stunning art that filled the room.

“You have quite a talent for capturing such beauty" he said scanning the room, eyes landing on paintings of women.

“Thank you, you know you have quite a bit of talent yourself” 

“Ugh" he scoffed “its nothing special"

“I beg to differ, you should have some more belief in yourself" Henry spoke resting a hand on benedicts shoulder.

Benedict stood and looked around the room in awe, the walls donned with painting of women, beautiful landscapes, pictures resting upon the wall 5 stacks deep he flicked through each frame.

“Some of these are Ms.Penvilles too" Henry spoke from behind him.

“Ms? I just assumed Penville a he" Benedict turned around to face Henry and leant against a desk that stood in the middle of the room as Henry sat on the chair next to him.

“Most do" he said sparking a cigarette whoch rested between his lips. "that's why she doesn’t sign her pieces properly, many won’t buy her work knowing she a woman, she was the live model yesterday, she had to step in for a no show" he offered Benedict the cigarette and he took it, placing it between his lips and inhaling.

“I take it you and Ms Penville are together" he said exhaling and a cloud of smoke leaving his pursed lips and passing the cigarette back to Henry.

“Oh no, I see no more than a sister to me, although she is beautiful, let’s just say she’s not my type" Benedict nodded back in response “I should introduce you, I suspect you would get along famously”

Henry winked at him making him smirk under his breath

“I’m sure we would"

***

3 hours had passed and Benedict found himself walking the corridors, still lined with people talking, kissing, groping, doors open to rooms in which some were painting, lounging, drinking and smoking. He had never dreamed of being in a place like this, as he moved forward unsure of where he might he end, he spotted a blonde woman. From her angle he knew this to be the back of the woman he had drawn yesterday, therefore making her Ms Penville. He felt some sort of magnetic force pulling his feet towards her and once he realised he was walking towards her he stopped, not wanting to make a fool of himself, he had been drinking he thought.

Thats when the strangest thing happened.  
She turned around. 

And his breath suddenly caught.

It couldn’t be, how much had he been drinking? Surely not this much to cause fully formed hallucinations. But deep down he knew that this wasn’t an hallucination because all the times he thought about her he had never quite imagined her like this. Sure he had imagined her face and a standard womens body to go with it but this, this was the real thing. 

She stood with a man and another women, the man was far too close to her and his hand rested on her back and even though Benedict hadn’t seen her in 14 years he felt a twang of jealousy and a little territorial, his mouth dried as the mans hand slinked around her waist pulling her a little closer to him and although she smiled at him in response she only removed his hand and placed it by his side gently and in a warmly manner. Benedict had moved himself flush back against the wall trying to be out of sight if she were to look over.

It took a whole 5 minutes for the other shoe to drop until Benedict realised that Isobel, was Ms Penville, she was the painter of those beautiful works of art, she was the one in the live model class and she was the girl in the picture which he had bought at the auction a few nights ago. How on earth had she gone from a maid to this? He thought, but then again he wasn’t surprised, she always was spunky and determined to get what she wanted and he had always admired her for that. 

He watched her from a distance for a little bit longer, watching her interact with other people, she really was still flawless, her body now full of curves as her stays cinched her waist in, her pale blue dress falling over her perfectly, she was definitely the most elegant woman here he thought. He could feel a heat wash over him as he stood trying not to look too creepy staring in her direction, the man ran his fingers through the tips of her hair and Benedict could tell the man had an animalistic look in his eyes, he couldn’t let this man have his way with her but he didn’t want to interrupt. He didn’t want them to reunite like that, he wanted her alone when she saw him.

He saw her lean up and whisper something into his ear.

Shit. 

He knew she was probably telling him to follow her to her room, he had been in that situation himself a few times to know. She walked away elegantly up the staircase adjacent to her and the man stayed in place but Benedict knew he was watching her as she went. After 2 minutes the man said his goodbyes and Benedict made his way over to the group purposefully knocking into the man as he walked.

“oh gee I’m sorry pal" Benedict said as he smothed down the gentlemans lapels being overly friendly, now he was closer to him he recognised him, James Williams, a regular at his brothers club.

“Benedict Bridgerton, didn’t expect to see you in a place like this" James spoke recognising him and giving him a once over with his eyes.

“James williams" Benedict nodded “good to see you, how are you?”

“I’m good thanks you, but if you’ll excuse me, I have business to deal with" James smiled and winked as he began to move but Benedict didn’t budge making James look at him questioningly and raise an eyebrow “excuse me please Benedict”

“The woman you were just talking to, I will give you £20 if you do not follow her to her room and you turn around and go home right now” Benedict spoke with an authoritative tone which he quite suprised himself with.

“£20? Benedict you’re spoiling me, why should I take your offer?” he questioned crossing his arms over his chest.

“shes an old friend of mine, I don’t want her doing something she’s going to regret tomorrow"

“and what makes you think she’s going to regret it, little minx seemed more than up for it to me, especially when she was whispering such blasphemic things in my ear"

Benedict shouldn’t have let it bother him but it did, she was her own woman, she could do what she wanted, she didn’t even know he was there right now and they were in the same building but he had always seen Isobel as his. 

“take this money and walk, and I might even consider talking to the Viscount about erasing half your debt youve racked up at his club" Benedict raised an eyebrow waiting for James response.

James visibly swallowed and a look of panic washed over his face, he took the money from Benedict and walked right out the door not looking back. 

Benedict breathed a sigh of relief and looked up to the stairs Isobel had walked up not 5 minutes earlier. He really shouldn’t but once again before he knew what he was doing his legs were taking him up the stairs to the top floor, he looked at the doors before him, all of them ajar apart from one. Walking slowly towards it and standing before it, his hand resting on the door knob. He should knock first he thought, as he took his hand off the door and hesitation struck as his hand made a fist ready to knock. 

Knock. Knock.

“It's open" her voice came from beyond the door, that was definitely her voice because the sound sent a shiver down his spine and suddenly he found himself trying to regulate his breathing.

Knock. Knock.

“It's open" Isobel shouted as she moved some items from her desk and Into the drawer, she didn’t want James seeing any of her work she had out, she heard the door open and gently close from behind her as she shoved some more things into the drawer. 

“ I’m sorry, I won’t be a second" 

“take your time" a familiar voice spoke, but it wasn't James Williams.

Isobel froze in place, back still to the door, her breathing suddenly heavy as she placed both her hands on the desk in front of her to keep her upright, she looked up to the ceiling her feet unable to turn her around to see if the voice belonged to whom she thought it belonged to.  
The person she knew it belonged to.

She had been stupid to think they would not bump into each other but she wasn’t expecting it to be this way, if anything she wanted it to be with people around, not on their own in her bed chambers, she knew that she would always be weak when it came to Benedict and when they were together her lust reached new levels, even just being in the same room as him she felt her core dampen as her thoughts went wild. 

She heard his footsteps walk across the room closer to her until she felt the heat of him stood behind her and she could hear his breathing. It was just as laboured as hers. His hands gathered her loose hair and placed it gently over her shoulder exposing one side of her neck, goosebumps rose over her body at the gentle but intimate gesture, he ran a singular finger ever so softly from behind her ear and traced down over her shoulder making her head loll to the side. She thought that when she would see him she would have the will power to just ignore him, walk away and deny herself easily but that was proving wrong, her body had different ideas, her body was currently on fire, waiting patiently for him to touch her again, and that he did. She felt his breath hit her shoulder as his lips brushed her skin ever so lightly as he worked his way to behind her ear with open mouth wet kisses, his hands snaked around her waist resting on her curved hips. If she wasn’t leaning on her desk she was sure she would be a mess on the floor, her knees weakening by the second, as his kisses reached just behind her ear lobe his kisses stopped and she felt his tongue trace same path from the nape of her neck to below her ear causing her to gasp in pleasure and release a breathy moan as she compressed her thighs tightly to relieve the ache between them, her body reacted to no man like it reacted to Benedict, even if it had been 14 years since they were last together. She heard him chuckle under his breath right next to her ear and she managed to finally produce words to leave her mouth.

“Benedict" she breathed in no more than a whisper.

“Isobel"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you hanging like that 🤭


	5. Chapter 5

Benedict couldn’t wait any longer, with his hands resting on her hips he spun her around to face him, she was still a whole head shorter than him but her hands instinctively found their way up to his shoulders and hooked themselves around his neck, her one hand cupped his cheek as he leaned into it closing his eyes and sighing at her soft touch, a touch he thought he’d never feel again. His memory did her touch no justice, well it had been 14 years and they had both aged but her hands were still soft and gentle as her thumb caressed his cheek.

“Hi" Isobel managed to whisper.

“Hi" he opened his eyes and smirked.

“Hi" she smirked back the corner of her mouth lifting.

“I can’t believe its actually you, what on earth are you doing here?" he uttered turning his face into her hand and kissing her palm but keeping his eyes on hers.

“I’m here on business" she spoke as she hooked her hands around his neck and his arms went to her waist, they embraced in a tight hug, her feet tiptoeing, his face buried in her neck inhaling her smell, she smelt different but a good different he thought.

“Just business? No pleasure?” he spoke into her neck pressing a soft kiss to her skin. They stayed like that for what seemed to be hours yet it was only mere seconds but he didn’t want to let go, he wanted to hold onto her forever, he would die a happy man if he died right now he thought.

“I guess I could change my schedule to include a little pleasure, maybe” She pulled her head away from him, her hands taking back the spot of cupping his face, her hands were so small, he bought his lips to hers and a quick peck on the lips but it soon turned desperate, their lips crashing into each other, this he remembered in great detail, the way she tasted, the curve of her teeth, the wetness of her tongue he could never forget these things, these things were imprinted in his memory like a hot brand. 

His hands pulled her flush against him and just the feel of her made him hot and caused a groan to form at the back of his throat. He walked her a few steps backward until she bumped into the desk and his lips left hers and they made their way down her neck, knowing where her weak spot was he nipped at her skin triggering a whimper to fall from her mouth along with his name.

“Benedict, we really shouldn’t" she said with little conviction, but being a gentleman he rested his forehead on hers, both of their breathing laboured making the air hot between them.

“I mean we shouldn’t, but we will" he spoke with hint of amusement.

“come, lie down with me" Isobel said as she grabbed his hand and walked him over to the bed that lay in the middle at the edge of the room. Benedict disposed himself of his tailcoat and boots and undone his navy blue vest leaving it on though, he remembered that was her favourite thing to see him in. He climbed the bed sitting up, his back flush with the head board and patted his lap, he looked to Isobel who stood at the foot at the bed with a smile on her face.

“That’s not laying down now is it?” she quirked a brow.

“I think we both have different opinions on what lie down means truthfully" he shrugged which caused her to giggle, he watched with an feral look in his eyes as she crawled up the bed and over him, straddling his lap on her knees. She was dressed in only her night dress which clung to her curves, his hands naturally took their place on the tops of her thighs as he admired the woman in front of him and he suddenly had a feeling of deja vu to when they were 17 and she would sneak into his room at night and they would mess around like the rampant teenagers they were and remembering how they got a secret thrill every time they heard foot steps from outside the door.

“just like old times" she smiled as if reading his mind, her hands found their way to his shoulders as she got into a comfortable position on his lap releasing a small moan as she felt his hardness rub against her core through the thin material keeping them apart.

Benedict and Isobel had never actually been all the way intimate with each other, they were too young to know better and found multiple ways of pleasuring each other which they were more than happy with. The first time they gave into their urges was on their 17th birthday and Anthony had walked in on them on accident and mocked his brother for months following and right up until she left, but now she was back, she was here, in his arms again and he refused to let go so easily this time.

His hands slipped to her backside pushing her against him and forcing more friction to burn between them, their lips colliding in heated passion, their hands discovering each others bodies all over again, she had undone his shirt and ran her fingers over his bare chest, their hips grinding together, moans and gasps leaving their mouths.

“Benedict" Isobel breathed, he loved the sound of his name falling from her lips in pleasure, his head fell into her neck kisses and biting the spots he knew makes her weak “oh, Benedict” the sound made him more desperate, the friction building between them getting higher and more intense, both of them close to losing their minds, Isobel rolled her hips over and over bringing him closer to the edge.

“Fuck Isobel, god" he pulled her closer to him “tell me you’re close Issy" all she could do was nod in response as her breath caught and after a few more moments of their messy kisses Benedict and Isobel both found their euphoria, the room filling with moans and cries of pleasure.

“Jesus what are we? 17?” Benedict joked as they both laughed coming down from their high, his hands still grasping her backside, he didn’t want to let go. Neither of them wanted to move, but they somehow managed to scoot down the bed still holding each other and falling down next to each other.

“go to sleep, sweet angel" he kissed the top of her forehead moving her hair from her face, her eyes were already shut and he waited for her breathing to regulate before attempting to sleep himself. He watched her fall into a deep sated sleep and in that moment he had everything he had ever wanted, everything he had dreamed about and he couldn’t be happier. He knew in the morning it wouldn’t be like this and she would open her mouth and say something and ruin it, she always did, but for now he was content and he hadn’t felt this content in a long time.

****

“”FRIENDS?” Benedict exclaimed as he sat on the edge of the bed pulling his boots back on, Isobel was already awake this morning before him, which wasn’t a surprise as she always was an early riser, he doesn’t know where she went but when he woke up he was alone in the bed and she hadn’t returned for another 30 minutes after he had awoken, granted that she did come back with a tray of tea and a few biscuits. 

Old habits he assumed. 

But as she placed them on the desk next to the window she had frozen and explained that she wanted to be nothing more than friends with him, last night was a mistake albeit a mistake she certainly did not regret, that neither of them regretted, but, she could not let this go any further, he had to give her credit, Benedict thought, she even sounded convincing as she told him that she wanted to friends, nevertheless, he knew there was more to it, he just needed to find out what it was and to do that he needed to play by her commands.

“yes friends benedict, we can be friends, we are friends, nothing more than friends, last night can not happen again, we are adults now, we should have known better" Isobel propped herself on her desk as she watched Benedict pace the room as if thinking. Although last night they had reverted back to teenagers, how was he supposed to be around her and not touch her, not kiss her, pay her no attention as if she was no one because she wasn’t no one, she was Isobel, his Isobel, they may have not seen each other in 14 years but it was like no time had passed between them at all.

“Fine" he said stopping to a halt in front of her.

“Good" she nodded

“Good” he repeated her words back

“okay then"

“okay then" he repeated her again with a smile on his face which he could tell made her slightly vexed.

He stepped closer their noses basically touching.  
“you know its rather hapless that friends don’t kiss" he whispered in her ear and heard her throat tighten with a gulping sound.

“that’s extremely unfortunate” Isobel pursed her lips in response.

“It is, very very unfortunate” he replied elongating his words to tease her “why on earth do you deny yourself Isobel? We haven’t seen each other in 14 years. You show up, out of nowhere I might add, last night we acted as if we were 17 again and it’s the best I’ve ever felt in a long time and now you’re saying you want to be just friends?”

“I am only here for 3 more days Benedict" she said stroking his face “in all honesty I didn’t plan on seeking you out while I was here because of this reason. You know I care for you deeply, I always will, all of this just makes it harder to say goodbye"

“and why do you have to say goodbye?”

“we can never truly be together Benedict, you know this, we are two different social classes, you would never be accepted in society it is best for the both of us this way and I will never be your mistress, I would never be that cruel to myself, you know this" her arms naturally hooked around his neck “maybe one more kiss? Just for old times?” she whispered putting on her best pleading face.

“No can do princess” he smirked , his hands running down the curve of her back. “Now that we have been reacquainted so to speak, and have cleared the air that we are only friends, are you going to at least come see everyone before you go? Mother would love to see you”

“OK, I guess I can grant you that" she nodded, arms still around his neck “let us not dwell on me leaving, We can still enjoy The next three days as friends”

“I’m sure we can"


	6. Chapter 6

“Mother, I have invited a guest for tea" Benedict said as he stepped into the drawing room.

“A guest? Is it a female guest” Violet replied placing down her cross stitch next to her.

“It is a female guest mother, but don’t get too excited" 

Knock knock 

Benedict pulled open the door to the drawing room, revealing a very fresh looking Isobel, her hair coiffed perfectly in a low bun at the back of her head and a few pieces framed her face, a dusty pink dress which Benedict had now learnt was her signature colour, she liked to call it the colour of power. white gloves donned her hands and beautiful smile on her face.

“Isobel, darling is that really you" Violet said approaching her, violets hand cupped her face as if she was feeling her to make sure she was actually real.

“Yes, it is me. You haven’t aged a day Lady Bridgerton, still beautiful as ever" Isobel complimented.

“well, haven’t you grown up to be a beautiful woman, did you marry well?”   
Violet asked a perfectly plausible question, considering Isobel was a lady’s maid 14 years ago, the only way to work your way up usually was to marry well. But Isobel had not.

“No, I am not married, a spinster so to speak, I work across the country for different people, I’m actually here on business at the moment, I ran into Benedict at an auction the other night" she said lying not wanting to say how she actually ran into him. “you have a good taste in art work, Lady Bridgerton" Isobel said eyes flicking to the piece on the wall, her piece.

“Please you know you can call me violet"

“Violet”

“this is my favourite piece, its so peaceful, so serene, its relaxing” 

“I’m glad it makes you feel that way”

“Isobel is the artist mother, she painted this piece" Benedict announce a little too proudly.

“no, Isobel?" Violet gasped “Oh my, you must tell me more, come sit. Benedict be a dear and call for some tea and sandwiches for me and Isobel I’m sure you have important things to do" she said shooing her son out the door.

“of course mother” Benedict said mouthing the word ‘enjoy' to Isobel as he left the room.

As Benedict made his way to the gardens after requesting his mother and Isobel some tea, he spotted Elouise on a bench, reading a book as per usual, he quietly walked over and sat next to her plonking himself down next to her with a thud.  
“Ever the gentleman brother" Elouise exclaimed.

“Why would I be a gentleman when there are no ladies present" Benedict smirked, as Elouise hit him round the arm with her book and he winced laughing.

“what are you doing here anyway" she said settling back in the bench and placing the book beside her “I wasn’t expecting to see you until the ball this weekend" 

“I bought mother an old friend round for company”

“Old friend? Please tell me its not lady Danbury again, I love the woman but can only take her in small doses" 

“No” benedict laughed “do you remember Isobel?”

“Isobel is here!?” She stood up in disbelief “I must go see her, are they in the drawing room?” 

“Of course” Benedict replied as Elouise ran up the steps to the house “its fine, I didn’t want any company anyway" he shouted after her and she didn’t bother turning back. 

His family loved Isobel, she was practically family for 17 years and Daphne and Elouise were strongly affected when she left, Daphne was 9 and Elouise only 7, they were bought up with Isobel like a sister and were terribly upset when she left, but no one was as upset as Benedict after her leaving. He suspected Isobel and Elouise to get on like a house on fire at their ages now, Elouise would be delighted and empowered to know how successful Isobel is today and she done it with no man in sight by her side. Although he was yet to have a proper catch up with Isobel he was proud of her in ways he could have never imagined. 

*****

“Isobel!” Elouise proclaimed bursting through the door, gone were the polite mannerisms a lady should greet with as Elouise dived to give Isobel a hug. “what are you doing back!?”

“I’m here on business, my haven’t you grown into a beautiful young lady” Isobel said flattening down Elouises hair, by her calculations, Elouise was one and twenty, she had inherited the bridgerton chestnut hair and dazzling eyes, she was a fine young woman.

“never mind me, look at you? Whatever happened to the lady’s maid, did she marry a rich old man and gain his riches and estates" Elouise laughed causing Isobel to giggle slightly and gently whacking her shoulder.

“I will have you know I got here mostly by myself, we all need a little help, tis a mans world after all" 

“Dont remind me" Elouise rolled her eyes and sat on the sofa next to her mother.  
“Isobel is a painter Elouise” Violet said proudly.

“I’m close acquaintances with Henry Granville, I don’t usually entertain London, I have a small cottage in Cheshire, Henry dragged me up here, I’m only here 3 more days" Isobel sat too and picked up her tea off the table.

“any reason in particular you don’t entertain London?” Violet asked knowingly taking a sip of her tea.  
“No reason" Isobel responded smiling nervously, Violet nodded and took and took another sip of her tea hmmming to herself.

Isobel had no doubt that Violet had an inkling as to why she avoided London and has done for 14 years, she was not naive, she had seen the stolen looks, the smiles, the laughs, the touches and the connection Isobel and her son had and she also saw the affect leaving had on her son and the nights she had to comfort him, she did resent Isobel for a while, although she knew why she done it and she was the one to put it in Isobels head and she had always hated herself for her part in it but she didn’t want a scandal bought upon the family especially so soon after her husbands death.

“where are you staying while you are here” Elouise asked picking up a sandwich off the table and eating it not so lady like, earning her a look from her mother. 

“I’m staying with Henry and his wife and then I’m heading back to Cheshire on Sunday morning, they have been most hospitable to me” 

“You must join us Isobel this Saturday” Violet asked.

“mamaa is hosting a ball, she’s still trying her hardest to wed off all her eldest children" Elouise rolled her eyes once more.

“Between you, Benedict and Colin I certainly have my work cut out for me, not one of you has even entertained the thought of settling down” Violet rolled her eyes and re focused her attention on Isobel. “you must join us Isobel, I insist, I won’t take no for an answer"

“You have twisted my arm, will the rest of the family be there? It will be good to catch up with Anthony and Daphne" Isobel thought.

“Of course they will, they will be delighted to see you" Violet said picking up her cross stich and examining it before starting to thread “so tell us Isobel, how did you get into painting" 

Isobel spent the next hour telling tales of the last 14 years to Violet and Elouise, from the time she was in Paris painting royalty to the time she and Henry went to Scotland and she accidently tripped and fell at an auction in front of the whole room. She told them about her mother, her non existent love life and her pride and joy, her cat, Abraham. 

After saying her goodbyes and accepting an invitation to a Bridgerton ball this weekend, Isobel made her way out to her favourite place. 

The Bridgerton Gardens.

The place she knew benedict would be, she walked down the steps closer to the garden and made her way to the tulip trees at the end of the path out of sight from the house, where she spotted the familiar figure sat on the grass leaning against thing trunk of the tree, he had a sketch pad and charcoal in hand and looked deep in thought as his hand moved smoothly across the paper. He had taken his tail coat off and the sleeves on his linen shirt rolled up, as she got closer she could see he was getting frustrated at something as his head fell back hitting the tree and letting out a sigh, he turned to see Isobel and she had never seen a smile so bright lay upon his face. 

“What are you drawing" she asked as she sat down next to him making sure her dress fell elegantly around her. 

“just sketching the lake and some foliage”  
He shut the sketch book but not quick enough as she grabbed the book from him and flicked through it. “this sketch book is a few years old, found it in the office, thought you might be a while so I needed something to entertain myself" 

“these are really good Benedict" She exclaimed flicking through the pages.  
“Its nothing, just a hobby, something fun to do, occupy the mind" he responded nonchalantly.

“you really should have more belief in yourself, Henry told me he thinks you could go places if you put your mind to it" she spared him a sideways glance but his eyes were fixated on a small patch of grass in front of him.

“I don’t think so, its not my best work" he shrugged.

“Hey, the aim of art is to represent not the outward appearance of things, but their inward significance, Aristotle said that” she nudged his should with hers and he turned to look at her “even my sketches aren’t this good though, I know Henry has a few meetings next week in Kent with some people, I might be able to put in a few good words with Henry, get your name about, not that you need any help, you just need a little push" she said nudging his shoulder again, knowing he wanted a subject change she granted him that. “your mother invited me to a ball on Saturday”

“Did you accept?”

“Of course, I can’t turn down an invitation, plus she promised me unlimited champagne” she winked.

“I wasn’t sure I was going to attend but I can not turn down the chance to see you filled with unlimited champagne” he laughed standing up and extended his hand out to help Isobel up, she took his hand and stood flattening her dress out and making sure there were no grass stains.

“There are no grass stains” he said giving her a once over where her eyes could not reach, this was something she would do when she was younger, she always was a stickler for getting stains on her clothes.   
“thank you" she replied sweetly, still brushing down her dress.

Benedict watched her as she fumbled with her dress and even just the smallest movements she made were graceful and elegant. As they began to walk back towards the house he couldn’t keep his eyes off of her, he could tell by the look on her face she was taking in the beauty of the gardens and the greenery that lay around her, this was always her favourite place to be. 

As they took the steps to the house and reached the top of the stairs, in a daring move he grabbed her hand pulling her into an alcove at the side of the door, out of the eyes of anyone passing. She squealed in surprise as he dragged her to the small space and her hands landed on his chest as her back was pushed against the stone wall.

“this is dangerous, you wouldn’t want a scandal brought upon your family would you" 

“we won’t get caught" he said burying his face in her neck and kissing and nipping her skin causing sweet sounds to fall from her lips, he pulled away resting forehead on hers looking deep into her eyes “I don’t want to be friends” his hand cupped her face.

“me either" Isobel admitted looking deep into his eyes.

“Well what are we going to do about it then?” he said as his lips took hers in a sweet and gentle kiss. 

“You get me for 3 days" Isobel said as her hands rested on his shoulders. “That’s the most i can give you"

“fine" benedict said not wanting to fight but also not wanting to lose the 3 days. “You, Isobel Florence Smith" he pulled in closer to her so their noses brushed. “you are mine, for 3 days" he said dominantly his hands cupping her derriere through the thick fabric of her dress and pulling her closer to him until their lips were brushing ever so lightly “mine"


	7. Chapter 7

Isobel knocked on Benedict’s door, it was just after 2pm perfectly fine time for her to enter and not cause a scandal for him, simply an old friend arriving for some tea. The door opened showing an older gentleman who greeted her with a smile.

“Lady Isobel"

“That would be me" she nodded.

“Please come in, Mr Bridgerton is in the drawing room, let me show you the way” he sad closing the door behind him and leading her up the stairs.

She had never been here before, he said he had moved out when he was 26 and Anthony married, he only lived a few houses down from number five and still visited his family quite often. It was a decent sized town house, a bachelors pad so to speak, one wouldn’t raise a family here, there was 3 bedrooms at max and only 1 drawing room. It was very beautiful though she thought and very classy for a bachelor pad. 

She was led into the drawing room located at the top of the stairs where she found Benedict lounging reading a book, she thanked the gentleman who showed her up and he went back downstairs, closing the door behind him as he left. 

“I wasn’t expecting you so soon"

“The modiste had a few dresses available, I chose one and she’s going to make some alterations so it fits me properly" Isobel walked over to the bay window which looked out over the street when a pair of hands snaked around her waist and sweet kisses placed on her neck.

“when any of the Bridgerton females go shopping they usually take all day" he spoke into her neck between kisses.

“I’m not very fond of shopping to be quite honest” she batted him away from her “anyone could see from here, stop it"   
But instead of letting her go he gripped her tighter lifting her off the floor causing her to gasp.

“Benedict put me down right this second" she demanded.

“No" he said as he placed her down only to pick her up less than a second later once he had opened the door, he peaked backwards out of the door checking to see if anyone was out there, the coast was clear, he walked out of the drawing room carrying her down the hall and into another room all the while she was silently protesting and wriggling in his arms. He placed her down and went back to shut the door behind them.

“there, now no one can see us" he smiled proudly as he walked back over to her, a certain determination and desire in his eyes that made her feel a little weak and created a pulse between her thighs, he wrapped his arms around her and bought his lips to hers in a tender kiss.

“What colour dress did you choose?” 

“navy” 

“No pink?”

“she had no pink” she sulked sticking out her bottom lip making him laugh. “do you whisk all females to your bed chambers like this"

“you’re the first female in here, minus the staff" he spoke as he kissed her again.

The statement made Isobel’s heart flip a little but she didn’t know why, he had never had female company in here but yet she was special enough to break the rule. The only woman in his bed should be the woman he’s going to marry, that sure wasn’t Isobel. She felt a little bit guilty really thinking about it that his future wife whomever she may be would think she the first in his bed and Benedict would tell her no different of course.

Her thoughts aside, she noticed a stack of papers on the desk to the window. Sketches. She could see the smudges of charcoal on the paper and she walked herself over there free from his grasp and picked up the papers flicking through each one, admiring his work. As she looked at each one she was outstanded by the work, he really was talented and she couldn’t understand why he was so unsure of his art work, it was perfection, he certainly had an eye for detail.  
  
“You should believe in yourself more Benedict, these pictures are extraordinary” she said turning to him.  
He shrugged.

“honestly, I wouldn’t lie to you" she walked over to him and placed her hands on his face. “draw me"

“beg your pardon?” he quirked a brow at her and sat in the chair next to his desk.

“Draw me" Isobel repeated, seductively lowering the shoulder of her dress “I want you to draw me” 

Benedict’s hands tightened on the arms of the chair he was sat in and his breathing caught as he watched her enticingly as she slid ever so gently out of her dress, it pooled at her feet and she stepped out of it, he watched her bared only in her slip, stockings and shoes as she sat on the desk in front of him and she bought her foot elevated in front of him.

“Take them off for me, please” she said as he took her foot in his hand and slipped her shoe off, while not breaking eye contact he bought her foot a little higher and gentle caressed her stocking covered ankle with his mouth placing soft kisses against her. He placed her foot back down and stood from his seat and placed in between her legs, he gently toyed with the strap of her slip until it fell off her shoulder and repeated the action with the other, the mounds of her breasts slipping free from the fabric as Isobel helped the slip fall to her waist and rid herself of the straps, she placed her hands behind her and leant back, flaunting her naked torso as Benedict watched her chest rise and fall rhythmically, his eyes traced the curve of her neck and her collar bone which was aching to be kissed, her hair was aching for his fingers to be ran through and her hard nipples aching for his mouth. His hands slid further up her thighs gathering her silk slip higher until the edges of her stockings were visible, unclipping them from her garter he rolled the stockings down her legs one by one, her tongue darted out of her sweet lips wetting them involuntary as she watched his hand disappear under the silk and caress her inner thigh tickling her sensitive and alert skin, he could feel the goose bumps he was causing but her face looked collected and unbothered, she was enjoying this, enjoying torturing him, she got some sort of pleasure out of his torment.

“I have to taste you" he uttered, but before he could move her hand slipped between them and between her legs as she released sweet little moans from her lips and he watched as her fingers dipped in and out of her a few times pleasuring herself, Benedict had never witnessed such a seductive, obscene women in his life and he loved every second of it, watching her in all her glory, spread for him, pleasuring herself in front of him, he watched as she pulled her hand away and licked the tips of her two fingers making him harder than he had been in his life, he couldn’t remember a time he had been this turned on, before she could take her fingers any further he gripped her wrist and brought her fingers to his mouth sucked on her fingers feverishly his tongue dipping between them making sure he cleaned every last drop of her sweet taste off her fingers, he closed his eyes in pleasure and let her fingers fall from his mouth, her eyes had to not left his face and her bottom lip was caught between her teeth.

“Do you know how much it pains me to know I wasn’t your first, I should have been your first" Benedict said as he sat back down in the chair, his hands back on her thighs rubbing gently up and down.

“touché” she said with a smirk “although I suppose it better this way, we have a certain experience under are belt so to speak. Tell me” she questioned “why do men like a virgin?”

“I guess it may be a power feat, taking someone’s innocent beliefs and making them feel sexual pleasure for the first time”

“does it not put you off that I am not innocent nor pure” she said her breath catching as his hands slid further up her thighs so much that benedict could feel the heat coming from her core.

“Not one bit Isobel, you have a certain... seductive aura around you when it comes to intimacy, I’ve never met a woman quite like it, a woman who likes to be in control, boss men around" he winked standing from his seat and stood in between her open legs, her mid thigh up covered by her silk slip still “When you enter a room, every man looks at you, but it is not your beauty they gasp at but your presence, strong, Feminine, I’m sure if you were born into a wealthy family you would have many... many suitors that I would have to fight off" he kissed her gently and her hands raked through his hair and his kisses made their way down her neck and to her collar bone.

“I’ll have you know, I’ve been proposed to 3 times” benedict stopped his kisses, looking her in the eye “I just prefer to be alone, a woman doesn’t need a man” Isobel laughed “not even for pleasure" she winked “where do you want me?” 

Without pause Benedict stood and scooped his hands around Isobel’s thighs lifting her from the table as an animalistic grunt left the back of his throat “on every god damn surface of this room" he kissed her feverishly as she giggled carrying her over to the bed and throwing her down causing her to let out a girlish scream. Benedict stood at the end of the bed and was quick to make work of his belt but before he could go any further Isobel’s hands had grasped his and she was raised up onto her knees, her slip falling to the curve of her knees leaving her bare for benedict to take in her whole beauty.

“ah, ah, ah" she said shaking her head with a seductive smile on her face “you are drawing me... remember. So let me ask again, where...do...you...want me" she said in between soft kisses.

“I’ve never know a woman get pleasure from a mans torture" he quirked an eyebrow at her.

“all women seek pleasure from mens torture, trust me" she winked again. 

“sit back on the pillows” Benedict said playfully pushing her back on the bed as he turned to collect drawing supplies from his desk. When he turned back around Isobel was perched sitting up against the headboard of the bed, pillows behind her back, arms sprawled out next to her and her legs crossed over each other in front of her.

“I may fall asleep" she laughed as she got comfortable in her position letting her fall back and her eyes close.

And of course, she did fall asleep. Benedict wasn’t surprised in the slightest, he remembered how easily she would fall asleep when they would lay in the gardens in the summer time, he would telling her a story one minute and she would be fast asleep the next. She really did look beautiful when she slept, she was a peaceful sleeper, and elegant sleeper and a deep sleeper. As he looked at her sleeping he sat down in his chair he had moved to the end of the bed and began to sketch her.  
  
*****  
  
He had finally put down his sketch pad after 2 hours, she had stayed asleep the whole time, shuffling only slightly as she slept soundly, he returned his sketch pad to his desk and walked over to the bed while taking off his linen shirt, laying down next Isobel on his side his elbow planted firmly on the bed and his hand holding his head up, looking down at her his finger gently traced her collar bone, over the mount of her breast causing her to shiver in her sleep. He continued tracing patterns down the length of her body, his hand gliding over her pelvic bone and her eyes flickered open and a sleepy smile spread across her face and she turned on her side to face him, her leg hooking around his body, pulling herself closer to him as his hand rest on her hip, his thumb caressing her skin in small circles.

“how long was I out?” she said sleepily

“Two hours"

“I feel some what refreshed" she said stretching as she swiftly pushed him onto his back and straddled his lap.

“Remind me, I need to draw you from this angle" he said as he looked up at her, his hands on her thighs rubbing gently 

“Is this my good angle?” she said as she puckishly posed above him.

“every angles your good angle but this” he stopped to think about his word choice, because no word could match her beauty “this is breath-taking. I want you to ride me"

“Ahhhh, but the question is, where do I want to ride?” she said as her hand slipped behind her sliding down the length of his manhood which was still covered by his breeches, causing his hips to buck underneath her “do I ride here?” she gave a quizzical look “or" her hand moved from his lower half and slid up his bare chest until her hand cupped his face and her thumb slipped into his mouth “ here" she whispered lowering her face to his pulling her thumb out painfully slow and teasingly pulling down his bottom lip before replacing her thumb with her mouth “do you have a preference sir?” she smiled playfully.

“that’s like asking me if I want cake or ice cream, I simply can not choose"

“Well let me choose for you then"

She had quickly maneuvered herself over his face causing Benedict to groan in anticipation as she sank herself lower, her knees planted either side of his head and his arms quickly gripping her thighs to keep her in place. His mouth swiftly got to work, causing Isobel to moan in pleasure, she looked down her body her eyes connecting with his, he was already watching her and her reactions, he winked at her triggering her to gasp and giggle.

She fell back her hands resting on his chest and as she began to move with him, chasing her high, she circled her hips feverishly and he groaned into her causing a vibrating sensation against her which drove her wild. He licked and sucked and pushed his tongue inside of her repeatedly making her scream in pleasure, his name and profanities a lady should never utter left her lips over and over. 

She had never felt pleasure like this, her body was responding to his every move, every lick, every touch, every groan, her body loved it, her body craved it. He made her forget her name, forget all her problems and just be in the moment with him, she may have been on top but he was always in control as he discovered which spots made her squeal and which spots made her scream.

Her movements becoming messy as she got closer to her climax, she fisted his hair pulling it gently making him groan, her breath catching as he found the perfect spot, his tongue assaulting it over and over again, the sweet sounds that left her mouth making him groan in ecstasy. Her body arching as her one hand glided up her body and she toyed with her nipples enhancing her own pleasure, she stiffened as she chased her high, her sweet moans became erratic and and he lapped up every last drop of her, pulling her to him tighter, Benedict knew he would stop breathing before denying this woman the best orgasm of her life as his tongue continued to pleasure her through her high until he felt her go weak on top of him.

“Oh my word" she spoke out of breath and she fell on her back beside him trying her best to regulate her breathing.

“I must apologise"

“whatever for?” she questioned as she turned onto her side and placed a hand on his chest, but as her hand hit his chest she felt the warm sticky substance hit her hands, at something during their activity he must have freed himself from his tight breeches.

“good god, I didn’t even touch myself" he said staring at the ceiling.

Her head turned quickly to face him as she bit her lip seductively.

“you didn’t touch yourself?” 

He shook his head

“how very wicked of you” he could see the list and desire build again in her eyes “was it that good?”

He nodded and smiled “so good" he grabbed her face kissing her before he broke away and grabbed a handkerchief from besides the bed to wiped his chest and Isobel’s hand. As he lay back down next to her she placed her head on his chest and his arm wrapped around her waist, she looked up at him.

“I should leave" 

“Stay" he said holding her tighter.

“I should leave before it gets dark, I wouldn’t want anyone seeing me exit after night fall, it wouldn’t be good for your social image" 

He sighed in defeat and sunk deeper into the bed and they lay there together for a few more minutes in silence gently touching each other, caressing each others skin. 

Breaking the silence Benedict spoke.

“You do know, if there was one person I would risk anything for it would be you.”  
His fingers brushed her hair out of her face as she turned to look at him.

“I don’t want you to have to do that, not for me" she whispered, her voice breaking ever so gently

“Isobel, I don’t know what its going to take to get you to understand"

“I will not change my mind”

Benedict rolled his eyes.

“You are stubborn to say the least Isobel" he said kissing her forehead.

“You didn’t know that?” she questioned sarcastically while moving off the bed and collecting her clothes “I have an appointment at the modiste in the morning anyway, I cannot turn up in the same clothes I have worn today" she began to dress searching around the room for her stockings.

“You are staying tomorrow night” he said pushing himself up onto his elbows “I’m not letting you out alive"

“I should hope not" she said pulling on her dress and stepping into her shoes.

“until tomorrow Benedict” she said as she slid out of the door blowing him a kiss and the door gently shut behind her.

It was in that moment that Benedict knew he would use his last breath convincing Isobel they were meant to be together, no mater how long it took or how he had to convince her that he didn’t care what other people thought, or didn’t care that he would be shunned from society. He was going to change her mind on them and he only had tomorrow to do it, he needed to work on a plan and it needed to be perfect.

“until tomorrow Isobel"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this extra long chapter.   
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos so far 🥰

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I love Benedicts original story but I just had this idea and thought sod it im gonna run with it.  
> Have you read any of the Bridgerton series books? Which ones are your favourite? I love all of them tbh but I do love Hyacinths book.


End file.
